coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 42 (8th May 1961)
Plot Harry brings Lucille home, having found her in the Corner Shop. Florrie follows them and apologises for the trouble she's caused. Lucille is unrepentant until Alice rows with Florrie who walks out. Harry sends Lucille upstairs and loses patience with his sister. Christine does Jean's hair for a night out together at a work's dance. She finds out that Jean has to be home by 10.30pm and encourages the young girl to rebel against her parents. Jean tells her how a cousin's wayward behaviour caused them to crack down on her. Christine lends her one of her own dresses and Jean decides she's staying at the dance until 11.30pm. Ena represents the snug ladies as the Whit Monday picnic committee prepares to meet in the Rovers' Select with Jack and Harry who insists that Annie join them as impartial chairman. Ena refuses to go back to Llandudno, as per last year, and realising Annie agrees on her choice of Blackpool allows her a vote which is carried. Ena is triumphant. The next morning, Lucille tries to behave and make amends but the atmosphere is initially frosty until all sides make concessions. When she's alone, Alice looks through the "situations vacant" in the paper. Christine tels Florrie that she and Jean met two lads at the dance and they've made arrangements to go to Southport with them on Whit Monday. The Licencee's Ball tickets arrive and Annie insists that Jack wears a dinner suit for the occasion and give her money for a new dress. Lucille gives Alice a spill box she made at school. She's pleased. Lucille goes to bed and Harry comes home, determined to have matters out with Alice. She tells him she's got another housekeeping job and is leaving tomorrow. He is disgusted with her, as Lucille will have to return to the orphanage. Upstairs, the child hears the row and cries for her dad, worried that she'll have to leave home. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Alice Burgess - Avis Bunnage *Jean Stark - Renny Lister Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Select *7 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway, kitchen and Lucille's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop Notes *Although Westward Television was launched on Saturday 29th April, 1961, the station initially opted out of transmitting Coronation Street only joining the programme with Episode 48 on 29th May. The show was therefore not fully networked for the interim four-week period. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,886,000 homes (joint 8th place with Episode 43). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "There are times when I wish I had the gift of tongues..." Episode 042